Secrets Revealed
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: One year has passed since that fateful day. Ryuko and Mako are enjoying the peace and finally finish high school. But someone from Ryuko's past has arrived. He tells her it's time to save the world again. Who is he really? What does he want with Ryuko? And why does he have a two year old with him? Only time will tell! Warning! May contain strong language and possible lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to start another fanfic of my series, From Another World. This time, in the Kill La Kill anime.**

 **Hope you KLK fans enjoy this. And so you know, this is NOT a Ryuko x Mako or Ryuko x Satsuki fic. This is a fic that is set** _ **after**_ **the events of True Friendship. In the fic, it is set one year after the final episode, Ryuko and Mako have finished school and are getting ready to get a job. There will be** _ **some**_ **Ryuko x Mako moments, but they won't end up together, even though they are my favourite ship in KLK.**

 **Anyway, in this fic, after Ryuko and Mako have finished school, someone from Ryuko's past comes back. She ends up having to reveal a some secrets she's never told anyone. One that explains why she became the way she is and why she didn't like being practically naked when she first got Senketsu.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Kill La Kill! Even though I wish I did sometimes.**

It has been one year since Honoji Academy has sunk into the sea. One year since peace has returned to Japan and the world. Ryuko and Mako have just finished their last year of high school and were now looking for jobs. Ryuko knew what she wanted to become, a gym teacher. She knew it was going to be difficult, having to train kids in sports, stay after school hours to supervise clubs, but luckily, she wouldn't be grading any papers.

Mako on the other hand...she had no idea what she wanted to become. She saw many oppertunities and couldn't decide what she wanted to be. So they were at the Job Centre, looking for a job that suits Mako. Ryuko figured, since Mako is good at almost everything, they'd get a lot of job offers for her.

They told the lady what Mako was good at and she printed off a list of jobs that met those skills, then handed it to Ryuko.

Chef at a restaurant - declined. Mako could cook, but it wasn't five star meal standard.

Model - declined. Mako was good looking and all that, but Ryuko didn't want her friend to become dumber and skinnier than she already was.

Biologist - again, declined. Ryuko didn't want a repeat of Mako being a human guinea-pig again.

Animal Handler - Mako was good with animals, if her having a dog and being the one who trained it, or so she says. They put it as an option.

Sales Woman - Mako was a very convincing person, and she made friends everywhere she went. They took that as an option as well.

Butcher - declined. Mako was very clumsy. Don't want her coming home with cuts all over her, or worse, getting put in the hospital cause she accidentally cut her hand off.

Singer - Mako had a decent singing voice, all she needed was some lessons. They put that as a maybe.

Actress - Mako was always into acting. They put a tick next to it.

Director - Mako did have many ideas that she could use in a play. Maybe she'd be good at that? They put a question mark by it.

Farmer - declined. Mako didn't have the physical strength to be a farmer. Plus, she'd be coming home everyday smelling like cows and horses, and she was allergic to sheep, chickens, horses and ducks.

Ryuko handed back the list and the woman took a look at the options they had chosen. She nodded her head and told them "Very good. I'll make some calls and we'll call you when we have a job willing to take your girlfriend Ms Matoi"

Ryuko blushed, while Mako just kept daydreaming. "W-we're not going out! She's just my best friend! Sure, I'm living with her and her family, but that doesn't mean anything!"

Mako had stopped daydreaming when she heard Ryuko say they were 'just friends'. When she heard the rest, she felt a pang in her heart and she ended up frowning. The lady became shocked. "Oh. I'm sorry. I must have misinterpreted. I saw how close you two were when you came in and assumed you were a couple. My bad"

Ryuko just sighed. "It's alright. You're not the only one to misunderstand. This big guy called Gamagori came up to us while we went on a date, as friends, and told Mako how he feels for her. She was hesitant, but she told him she was in love with someone else. He took it well, and assumed she was in love with me and that we were going out. I told him we're not though, but he just said "But you're the best of friends! She asked you on a date, so how can you not be going out?". To which I answered with "We're on a date as friends. That's all"."

The lady nodded, understanding. She goes on dates with her friend all the time too and people mistake them for a couple, even though she's married and has two kids.

"Well, thank you for coming in. I'll call you when we have an oppertunity for you"

Ryuko and Mako nodded and left the building. They walked in silence until Ryuko spoke up. "Hey, Mako? You alright? You haven't been speaking since we left the Job Centre. I thought you'd be all happy about so many oppertunities for work?" She then noticed Mako was frowning and looking at the ground while dragging her feet.

Mako eventually sighed and looked at her bestest friend in the world. "Ryuko? Tell me. How do you really feel about me?"

Ryuko blinked at the sudden question. "Uh...well, you're my best friend Mako. We've been through thick and thin for over a year now. You've always had my back, and I've always had yours. But to answer your question, I really care about you Mako. More than you know"

Mako beamed. It wasn't what she hoped it would be, but she didn't mind since Ryuko told her she really cares for her. As what? She didn't know. But she was hoping she'd find out soon. She shouldn't wish for these things. They can be disappointing.

They talked the rest of the way home animately, with Mako changing the subject everytime, causing Ryuko to sweat drop. She was just glad Mako was back to her happy go lucky self again.

When they reached home, Ryuko said she needed to go pick some things up first, so she departed from Mako and carried on down the street.

Mako waved bye to her friend and walked into their home. They no longer lived in the slum they brought with them. One day while they were all out, they came back to find the house had been maliciously set on fire *looks left and right repeatedly with squinted eyelids*. Luckily, all their stuff was brought outside for some reason, so they didn't lose anything.

Satsuki had heard what happened, and didn't want her sister to be on the streets, so they lived with her for a few weeks until she offered to buy a new one. This time, it was two stories with four bedrooms, three upstairs and one downstairs, with a bathroom on the second floor. Matoro, Guts and Mr Mankanschok still tried to perv on Ryuko while she was having a bath, but they gave up after a few days. The window only had a small opening on the top just big enough for Guts to poke his head through and they couldn't see inside, and the door was always bolted shut.

When Mako walked into the house and took her shoes off, she went to the living room and saw her mom and dad sat on the sofa watching T.V. Well, her mom was watching T.V., her dad was reading a book called, 'How to be a Successful Backalley Doctor without being Sued', a gift from Satsuki to prevent them from going into debt and losing the house. Although, they didn't have to worry about money for a while.

When Ragyo Kiryuin was defeated and killed herself, all the money belonging to her was given to Satsuki, but she gave half of it to Ryuko since she was her sister and she would have given most of it away anyway. So, with Ryuko being the one with all the money in the house, they practically relied on her. And she was happy to help.

Ryuko didn't want the money, so she told them to use it to pay the bills and keep the house going. Anyway, Mako said hi to her parents and they said hi back and her mom asked her "So? How did it go at the Job Centre?"

Mako beamed and told her "Great! They gave us a list with ten different jobs on it, but Ryuko declined half of them. Saying they weren't safe for me and that I may die if I become a butcher. She told us she'd call when she has an offer, so, overall, it went great!"

Mrs Mankanschok smiled happily. "That's great dear! Just think, you'll be working soon and earning your own money! And then you and Ryuko will get married, have children and live on your own!" She giggled but frowned when she saw Mako become upset. "What is it Mako?"

Mako just forced a smile and said "Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong mum!" Mrs M saw right through her forced smile and happiness, but decided to question her later.

Mako was about to say she was going to get a drink, when the doorbell rang.

 _Ding Dong_

Mako answered it. The person at the door was a man around six foot three, he looked to be around twenty-five years old, he had short, dark brown hair, a shaven stubble on his chin and upper lip, and she could see he had dark green eyes that held pain, kindness and love. He was also carrying a katana on his left hip with a ruby encrusted in the sides and he had a bundle under his black coat. He was wearing near black jeans with black Nike sneakers and had a pair of sunglasses on his head.

Mako smiled, she saw an oppertunity to make a new friend, so she took it. "Hello! Welcome to the Mankanschok residence! I'm Mako Mankanschok!" The words saying who she was appeared around her, causing the stranger to sweat drop. "How can I help you?"

The stranger just answered with "I'm here for Ryuko Matoi. I heard she was living here in this residence with you. Is she in?" Suddenly, his eyes moved to the right and he took half his sword out, causing Mako to flinch and cower. _I hope he doesn't use that on me! I've only just met him and he's already threatening me!_

The stranger saw Mako was looking nervous, so he sheathed his sword again and told her "Don't worry! I'm not threatening you or anything! It was a reflex! It happens a lot! Please, forgive me" He bowed fourty-five degrees in apology.

Mako sighed in relief. "That's okay. You're just the only one I know who carries a sword, except for Lady Satsuki and Sanagayama"

He stood straight and sighed in relief too. "That's great. Anyway, is Ryuko in? I need to speak to her. It's very important"

Mako just tilted her head. "Ryuko isn't here. She had some errands to run. What's so important that you need to speak with her?"

The stranger just told her "I'm not at liberty to discuss it with you Mako. It's just really important" His eyes looked to the right again, but he didn't draw his sword this time, he moved his body.

"Listen, can I come in and wait for her? It's not safe to talk out here" Mako just tilted her head in confusion. _Not safe? How can it not be safe? We already saved the world from Ragyo._ She pushed the thought aside and let him in. "Thank you" He took off his shoes and followed Mako to the living room.

Mako's mom saw the new person walk in with Mako and immediately asked "Mako? Is this the one who was at the door? Why is he here?"

Mako smiled before answering. "He says he's a friend of Ryuko's and that he needs to talk with her. He asked to come in and wait because apparently it isn't 'safe' outside"

She nodded in understanding before giving the man a motherly smile. "Well then, welcome! Make yourself at home! I'll put on some tea, then you can tell us all about you!"

The man just nodded and took a seat on the arm chair, although he did it carefully for some reason. When Mrs M came back in with the tea, she immediately asked what his name is, how he knows Ryuko and what their relationship is. He just said "I can't reveal too much I'm afraid. If Ryuko hasn't told you about us, then it's obvious she has a reason. What I can tell you though, is that two years ago, I helped Ryuko out with something, what though, is what I cannot say at this time. I cannot also reveal what my relationship is with her either. That's for her to say. My name though? I can tell you that"

Everyone sighed in relief. Glad they'll be getting _something_ from him, but also disappointed that's all they'll be getting until Ryuko comes home. "My name is Benjamin Dando. But everyone calls me Ben for short. Or in Ryuko's case, Drago"

Everyone became confused. Mako asked him. "'Drago'? Why does she call you that?"

Ben became nervous and got a blush on his cheeks. "W-well, again, I cannot say. That's what Ryuko will have to tell you" This caused everyone to sigh. They really weren't getting anywhere with this.

Mako then saw the bundle under Ben's coat shift a bit and asked "Ben? Why did that lump under your coat just move? What's under there?"

Ben sighed. "It's someone special to me and Ryuko. I can't reveal them yet until Ryuko comes back as they really want to see her. As for why they moved? They were getting comfortable. They had just fallen asleep by the time I came round the corner"

Everyone pouted but nodded. They wanted to see this 'special someone' that wants to see Ryuko, but they understood the person was sleeping and they shouldn't disturb them.

Ben suddenly did the eye thing again and stood up. "Everyone, I'll need you to cover your eyes a second"

Mr M didn't like the sound of this, so he asked, or more like demanded "Why should we? You haven't told us everything we want to know. We don't really know who you are. You could be a thief who's planning to take all of Ryuko's money!"

Ben on the other hand, just withdrew his sword quickly, causing Mr M to gulp nervously when he saw Ben's eyes darken. "Just do as I said everyone. I promise, I'm not a thief. I haven't seen Ryuko for over two years so I didn't know about the money. Now do as I said and CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Everyone closed their eyes when they saw Ben place the sunglasses over his. Unfortunately, Mako decided to peak at what he was doing so she opened her eyes and peeked through her fingers. All she saw was Ben holding tight to the bundle under his coat and mutter some words before the whole house lit up in a bright light, effectively blinding her. She screamed and when the light died down, everyone else looked at her and saw her rolling across the floor with her hands over her eyes.

Her parents blinked, while Ben just groaned and placed the sunglasses back on his head. "I told you to close your eyes Mako! That technique is very dangerous for your sight. That's why I wear these sunglasses when doing it" He sighed before continuing. "Don't worry though. The blindness will only last a couple of minutes. You'll be fine. Now you know to do as you're told when someone say's to close your eyes"

Suddenly, the door banged open and Ryuko came running in. It turns out she was out the house when she saw the windows become very bright and heard a scream. "MAKO! Are you okay!?" She ran to her friend, who was now sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Mako told her she was fine, just temporarily blinded by the light, causing Ryuko to sigh in relief. She then got a scowl on her face and said "Alright scumbag! Who are you and why did you...?" She stopped, cause when she turned around, she saw a face she hadn't seen in over two years. "D-Drago?"

Ben smiled and nodded. "Yes Ryuko. Long time no see" Ryuko stood up and went to hug him, but he stopped her and motioned to the bundle under his coat. Ryuko saw it and her eyes widened. "You didn't did you? You didn't bring Yuuki with you right?" Tears were now threatening to spill.

Ben nooded before undoing the zip on his coat. When he opened it up, everyone gasped and Ryuko covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her sobs. Inside his coat, in a carrier on his chest, was a baby girl, roughly around two years old, sound asleep. She started to stir when Ryuko sniffed and took a ragged breath.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Ben, who smiled lovingly at her. "Hey sweetie. Have a nice nap?" The baby, known as Yuuki just giggled, making Ben giggle too. "Look, there's someone here who wants to see you"

Yuuki looked confused at first, when she looked around, she saw Ryuko and immediately smiled and reached out towards her while saying "Mama!" and giggling.

Everyone, except Ryuko and Ben gasped in shock. Ryuko was a mother!? Mako felt her heart break instantly. What she didn't know, was that it was going to be unrepairable in a bit.

Smiling lovingly, Ryuko went over and took Yuuki out of her carrier, into her arms and gave her a big motherly hug. Ben then wrapped his arms around them both, causing Ryuko to snuggle into his arms more, shocking evryone even more and causing Mako's heart to break even more.

What happened next, caused everyone to go into worse shock. Ryuko looked up at Ben and said "Thank you honey" before giving him a kiss on the lips.

That did it. The remaining pieces of Mako's heart shattered into dust and she ran out the room crying.

Mr M was the first to break out of his shock. He asked "What's going on!? You two are dating!? And you have a daughter!? Why didn't you tell us Ryuko!?"

Ryuko looked at him and noticed Mako was no longer in the room. Sighing, she answered his question. "Yes, we're dating. We have been for the past two and a half years. I didn't tell you because I knew that, if I did, Mako would react like this. That's why I went out for a bit these last few weeks. I was working up the courage and words to tell her, but when I got back, Ben was already here and I forgot all about that. I'm sorry for not saying anything before"

Mr and Mrs M nodded in understanding. They knew Mako was in love with Ryuko, and was expecting Ryuko to feel the same way. Mrs M asked a question next. "So I'm guessing Ben's the father is he? And how did you start dating anyway? Ben told us he helped you out with something, but he never told us what. Can you tell us now?"

Ryuko sighed and looked at Ben, pleading with him to answer instead. He nodded and answered the questions. "Yes, I'm the father of Yuuki here. We started dating a month after I helped Ryuko out. It's hard for her to talk about, so I'll explain. When Ryuko was seventeen, three months shy of eighteen, she was on her way home to her dorms at the school she was in, when one of the popular boys, Tao I think his name was?" He looked at Ryuko and she nodded. He continued. "Well, he and his friends ganged up on her and he had the nerve to ask Ryuko out while groping her"

Tears started to collect in Ryuko's eyes as he continued, while Ben's hands unconciously clenched into fists and got tighter as he spoke. "Ryuko said no. Said she wasn't interested in him, even if he is the most popular boy in school. But he had a secret. Every girl he dated ended up disappearing after a month. No one knew what happened to them, but when they found them, they were mute and refused to say anything. The police found evidence of sexual abuse but not enough to get any DNA" He was practically growling at this point, and when he heard Yuuki whimper a "Dada scare me", he stopped and hugged her in his arms and calmed down before he continued.

"Ryuko figured out who it was that did all that. Tao had raped all those girls because they refused to sleep with him. He and his friends had grabbed Ryuko and taken her to the unused shed on campus. His friends tied her up and gagged her, then went outside while Tao...did the deed"

Mr and Mrs M gasped in shock while Ryuko was silently crying. Ben knew she didn't want to relive this, but knew she knew she had to. So he continued. "The next month, Ryuko was mute. She was even more of a loner and she started to skip school a lot. Eventually, she left and lived on the streets. One month later, I found her sleeping in an alley. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and grim. So I took her back to my place. When she woke, she panicked at first, but I managed to calm her down and explained I wasn't going to hurt her through my Aura" They got confused looks on their faces. "I'll explain another time. Anyway, I gave her some fresh clothes, food and allowed her to use my bath.

"I slept on the couch and she in the bed. The next few days, I allowed her to stay and got to know her better. When I asked her why she was on the street and panicked when she saw me, she became quiet and started to panick again. So I used my Aura to calm her down and read her thoughts. When I saw what happened to her, I comforted her and allowed her to permanently stay with me. Over the next few weeks, she started to open up to me and started to act as she was supposed to. But she refused to go out. She was still scared of men and other people. She only trusted me. So, I offered to train her to fight for herself and she agreed. After three weeks, she learned the basics of how to fight and the basics of sword handling.

"Over those weeks, her personality changed. The Ryuko you know is a result of that training. Her punk personality is just a shell she uses. Every time she's near another man who looks at her wrongly, she beats the crap out of him on instinct. Two weeks after her training, she told me she loved me and we started to date. A month later, Ryuko turned eighteen and became pregnant with Yuuki two days later. But, in the eighth month of her pregnancy, we were doing some shopping when we ran into Tao. He saw Ryuko was pregnant and started to tease her, saying she was a slut who couldn't keep her legs shut and she lost it. She attacked him. It turns out, he knew MMA and punched her in the stomach. Quite hard.

"Next thing we knew, she was clutching her stomach in pain and Tao was on the floor with a broken nose and arm and I had his blood on my hands. Someone called an ambulance while another called the police. Tao was arrested and was charged with assault and domestic and sexual violence. Turns out he was careless with the last girl he raped and left behind his DNA. So now he's in prison for life. When we got to the hospital though, Ryuko's water broke and she went into a forced labour. There was so much blood. Thankfully though, Yuuki was born without any problems. We called her Yuuki because Ryuko was told by Professor Matoi that was her grandma's name. So we agreed to call her that. Then, a year later, when Ryuko was in school again, she got that letter from her dad saying he wanted to see her and talk. It took some convincing on my part, but she reluctantly agreed to go. The rest you probably know"

Mr and Mrs M nodded, indicating that Ryuko had told them everything that happened between her dad and Yui Harime a year and a half ago.

"When Ryuko came back, she looked really pissed, she was also carrying that Scissor Blade around like her life depended on it. She explained what happened between her and her dad and I told her to go and search for her fathers killer. She needed to. It was the only way to get closure over what happened. I bought her that case to keep the Scissor Blade in so the police didn't arrest her for carrying a dangerous weapon. I then trained her for two weeks on how to properly wield it, then she left for Honoji Academy thanks to a tip off from one of my friends and she left the next day. We kept in contact through letters and now I've come here because of something that happened"

Ryuko turned to him, confused. "What do you mean Drago? What happened?" Realisation crossed her features. "Wait. Don't tell me _he's_ here!?"

Mr and Mrs M were confused. _He_? Who are they on about? "Yes Ryuko. You-Know-Who has come. It's time"

Now they were more confused. Time? Time for what? They watched as Ben got on one knee and gasped. Was he going to propose to her!? "Ryuko Matoi. The world needs our help to save it. Will you lend me your aid and love and help me fight this terrible foe? And, will you marry me?"

Mrs M thought _Oh, he's just asking her to help him fight someone...HOLD IT! He also proposed! Oh dear. I hope Mako hasn't been listening the whole time._

Unknown to everyone, Mako _had_ been listening. She stopped crying a few minutes after she got to the room that she shares with Ryuko and was sat at the top of the stairs. She had fresh tears streaming down her face. Not just because she felt sad for what Ryuko went through, but because she just heard what Ben had just done. She didn't want Ryuko to marry him and leave. She wanted Ryuko to stay with her forever and marry _her_. But she now knew that was never going to happen. Ryuko was going to leave her and marry her boyfriend. She'd probably move away with him and forget all about her. She covered her mouth and silently cried even more.

 _Back with the others_

Ryuko's eyes were wide. _Did Drago just ask me to marry him? And to help him save the world? Of course he did! We're the best team ever! I should give him my answer right now!_

She took a deep calming breath and looked him in the eyes. "Drago, honey, I will give you my aid, love and help to save the world from this foe of ours. And...of course I'll marry you!"

She smiled and jumped into his arms, being careful not to hurt Yuuki, and wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his free one around her. They then looked in each others eyes and gave a quick kiss. Yuuki smiled and clapped. Happy for her parents.

When they stood up, Ben held out his hand and a small object appeared on his palm. Picking it up, they saw it was an engagement ring. It had a decent sized diamond in the middle with a ruby and emerald encrusted on both sides. He held up Ryuko's left hand and put it on her finger. They smiled at each other and embraced. Mr and Mrs M looked on at the happy family. Mrs M, not wanting to break the touching moment, asked a question.

"Ryuko? What do you mean this 'foe' of yours? And why do you call Ben Drago?"

Ryuko blushed. She knew she had to answer, but it was so embarrassing! Mako, not wanting to hear anymore, snuck back into her and Ryuko's bedroom and locked the door before crying into her pillow **(I feel very sorry for her now)**.

"T-the...reason I call him 'Drago'...is b-because...I can't say it! It's too embarrassing!" She hid her face in Ben's chest. Ben answered for her. "It's because I'm like a dragon in bed"

Ryuko, Mr and Mrs M blushed a cherry red. The Mankanshoks because they weren't expecting that kind of bold answer, and Ryuko because she was embarrassed even more. Calming down and, before Ryuko answered Mrs M's other question, she looked at Ben, asking permission to tell them his secret. When he nodded, she took a deep breath and explained.

"You see, Ben has a foe who he's been fighting for a long time. It was a part of him, but it managed to escape his body and morphed into a humanoid figure. He's been chasing it through the dimensions, trying to stop it from destroying the worlds it goes to and he barely succeeds in doing so on his own. This is why he get's help from those worlds. So he can defeat this 'Darkness' easier and put a stop to it. But before he can absorb it back in, or destroy it, it opens another portal and escapes. He follows it and waits for it to reveal itself. When it does, it happens all over again. It seems to have taken longer than usual though, for Ben has been here for over a hundred years, waiting for this foe to appear"

When she finished, Mr M asked "A hundred years? Just how old is this guy?"

Ben rubbed the back of his head and nervously said "Five hundred and thirty six?"

Mr M just laughed, not believeing him. "No, no. Seriously, how old are you really? You can't have been here for a hundred years, no one lives that long! No matter how many heart transplants you have" But when he saw Ryuko and Ben had serious expressions, he went into shock, like the time Mako paid for all that food with his tab last year. "Y-you're serious? You're really over five hundred years old?"

He suddenly beamed. "You've got to tell me the secret! How have you kept yourself looking so young and lived so long!? Tell me!"

Ben just rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty. Eventually, when he saw they were desperate to know, he sighed, handed Yuuki to Ryuko and pulled back the left sleeve of his coat. He revealed a black device embedded in his arm that had a cylindrical shaped thing on it, a scanning screen, a speaker, and around twenty to thirty buttons on it. Ben explained.

"This device is what's kept me alive all these centuries. It is also what helped me get to this world. It's my own invention and the only one in existence. I call it, the Powerlizer"

Mr and Mrs M awed at the device. "It allows me to live a long time and gain special powers through absorbing DNA of certain people. I currently have absorbed nine powers from nine individuals. I have been to over a hundred worlds and have saved each and every one of them. Except one. I went to a certain world for a vacation and absorbed the powers of certain creatures called 'Pokemon'"

They listened with curiosity and awe. They were amazed that Ben has done so many things in his five hundred years of life. Who wouldn't be amazed?

Ben was about to explain more, but saw Yuuki yawned and start to rub her eyes. He looked out the window and saw it was sunset. "Well, that is all I can tell you right now. I must go with Yuuki and find a hotel for the next few nights. I'll be back in the morning and explain more then. Goodnight" He then took Yuuki, but when she refused to let go of Ryuko, he smiled and allowed her to stay. But before he could put his shoes on and leave, Mrs M Said "Actually Ben, would you like to stay here? We have a spare room, and I'm sure Ryuko would love to have you here with us"

Ben looked at Ryuko, when she smiled and nodded, he smiled back and accepted the offer. Mrs M clapped her hands and showed him to the guest room.

She took him through the kitchen and through a door. The room had a single, double bed near the left wall of the room with white sheets and red pillows, white, frilly curtains were drawn from the windows, there was a wardrobe in the wall on the right and the walls were painted white.

"Here we are dear. Make yourself at home. I'll start dinner and I'll call you when it's done. And Mataro should be home soon. He will love to meet you" And Mrs M left the room to let Ben settle in.

While Ben was putting his things in the wardrobe, the door opened. He turned and saw it was Ryuko with Yuuki in her arms, asleep. Ben smiled and went up to his fiance and daughter. "What's up?"

Ryuko became nervous for some reason. "W-well,...I was wondering if you want m-me to...you know. Sleep in...here...with you?" Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryuko and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course Ryuko. Only if you want to though. I won't force you to do something you don't want to"

Ryuko smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Of course I want to Drago. I love you, and our little Yuuki. After dinner, I'll bring all my clothes down and put them away. That way I won't need to keep going into the other room to get new clothes"

Ben's smile faultered, but he soon had it back. "You need to talk to Mako sometime you know. She's obviously very heartbroken, so she needs comforting from her best friend"

Ryuko just frowned. "If she still sees me as her best friend that is" She sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to her after dinner before I bring my clothes in here. I'll go help Mrs Mankanschok with cooking dinner. She needs to know what exactly to feed Yuuki. Is she teething yet?"

Ben chuckled before answering. "She started to last week. I was giving her some food and she suddenly got tears in her eyes and said "Owie". It was cute, but I took her to the doctors anyway and she told me she's just teething. She still says "Owie" now and then, but that's natural" He stroked Yuuki's head of black hair with a red highlights. She got the hair from her mother but she got her green eyes and appetite from Ben. Though he knew her personality was going to be a mixture of both her parents.

Ryuko gave Yuuki to Ben and went to help Mrs M with making dinner. You don't know this, but Ryuko learned to cook when she was living with Ben. She wanted to repay him for his kindness, so she took some lessons and when Ben came home from training and the gym, she surprised him with some home made miso soup, ramen, sweet and sour pork, and crokets. He asked her what was all this for, and she told him it was to thank him for everything he's done for her. He just told her he was glad to do it. She was his friend and he couldn't bear to not help her out.

She became sad when he called her his friend, but hid it. It took a few days, but Ben finally managed to ask her what was wrong cause she'd been avoiding him and giving him the silent treatment. She eventually told him she loves him and broke down crying. He comforted her and told her he loved her too. A few days later, Ryuko was pregnant with Yuuki and she was born eight months later.

He heard the door open and went to see who it was. When he saw it was Mataro, he was immediately questioned. "Who are you and how did you get in here!? Wait...why do you have a baby with you?"

Ben chuckled before answering. "Nice to meet you too Mataro. I'm Ben, Ryuko's fiance, she calls me Drago, and you can too if you want. As for why I'm here? To see Ryuko again. As for why I have a baby? This is Yuuki, our daughter"

Mataro froze and turned white. "Wait! You're engaged to Ryuko!? And you had a baby with her!? But...! When she came here and was practically half naked, I couldn't see any stretch marks on her! How's that possible!?"

Ben explained that Yuuki was born a month early because of an incident between Ryuko and someone she knew, and that she didn't have stretch marks because of all the training she had from him. Mataro's eyes lit up in fascination.

"So you're a fighter!? You trained Ryuko to fight!? COOOOL! Can you teach me too!?"

Before Ben could answer, Mrs M called everyone to the table saying dinner was nearly ready. When dinner was ready, they all sat at the dining table. What was for dinner you ask? Mystery crokets! What else(?) But Ben dug in anyway and found them to be delicious! Causing him to pile them onto his plate and shovel them down, making the Mankanschok's look at him in fascination, while Ryuko just carried on feeding Yuuki her baby food. She was already used to his eating habits.

After dinner, Ryuko and Mako went up to their room so they could talk. Ryuko explained to Mako how she really feels for her, how she sees her as another sister and that she's Ryuko's bestest friend who was there for her when she first arrived in Hono Town, even though they were complete strangers. How she was greatful for everything she has done for her. Giving her a place to stay, giving her another family, she was really greatful for all the things Mako and her family have done for her, even if her dog, dad and brother are complete perv's.

Mako laughed with her and smiled, but eventually started to cry. Ryuko asked what's wrong, and Mako just told her the truth. "It's just. You're going to marry him. And then you'll move away and never come back. I'll never see you again! I don't want you to leave Ryuko! I want you to stay here and marry _me!_ It should be me who gets to marry you! Me who has a child with you! It should be me you love, not him!"

Ryuko was wide eyed. Mako was telling her what she truely feels and that she was scared Ryuko would never come see her anymore. She told her bestest best friend "Mako, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to be moving away. I'll still be nearby and we can still hang out and all that. Besides, the wedding won't be until after me and Ben stop whatever has come for him. And, I would be honoured, to have you as my head bridesmaid Mako. My bestest friend"

Mako wiped her eyes and gave her a tearful, but happy smile. She was happy Ryuko wasn't leaving her life. Sure, she'd rather it was her she was marrying and starting a family with, but Ryuko had already chosen Ben. Plus! She was happy Ryuko wanted her to be her head bridesmaid! Mako gave Ryuko the biggest hug she could ever give and said "Thank you!" over and over again.

Ryuko then moved all her clothes to Ben's room when Mako had fallen asleep on her bed. She then took out her pj's she got the second night she stayed with Mako and her family and changed into them after having a bath.

When she was finished, she saw Ben was already in bed, fast asleep, with Yuuki lying in the middle of the bed. Smiling, Ryuko joined her fiance and placed her arm above Yuuki. Ben must have sensed her, because he moved his arm and clasped her hand with his. Ryuko smiled lovingly at her fiance and daughter before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. "Goodnight Drago my love. Goodnight my dearest daughter. I love you both so much"

 **And I'll end this** _ **ridiculously**_ **long chapter here. Like I said in the other A/N, this is** _ **not**_ **a Ryuko x Mako or Ryuko x Satsuki fic. There will be some moments between Ryuko and Mako and some sisterly ones between Ryuko and Satsuki, but that's it! I've already got a plan on who Mako and Satsuki are going to end up with so, don't be giving me suggestions for pairings. Also, NO FLAMES in your reviews. I won't be posting the next chapter for a while. I have to learn Klingon for a play in college for the National Theatre New Connections in college. I also have a one and a half page monlogue at the end and it's going to take a while to learn the new language and the speech at once.**

 **Anyway, for those of you who weren't expecting Ryuko to be in a relationship and to have a child, DO NOT tell me how terrible I am. I already know I'm a bad person. I've already made the last chapters for my other fics From Another World and True Friendship, and they are what you readers have asked for. My OC Ben (Who is me by the way) NOT to end up with the characters in the fic.**

 **I've made my OC and Ryuko date and have a child because I want him to be able to settle down and get married. He gets married in True Friendship, but it doesn't last long, unfortunately, and gets kicked out of that world for a few hundred years.**

 **Anyway, like I said, I won't be updating this fic because of college and because I need to think about where I'm going with this. I'm also writing another From Another World fic, based in the anime One Piece. That should be up soon. If you're a One Piece fan, please read it and give me feedback!**

 **Right, this rant has made this chapter even longer than it needs to be. So I'm just going to say goodbye, shut up and go to bed. I wrote all this on Saturday and finished it at 11:31PM. Real late for me!**

 **So goodnight! And remember to leave a review! Plus! Follow and/or Fave!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well then. Here is the next chapter. Now some of you are sking "Why did you make Mako so sad? Why isn't Ryuko going out with her?", it's because I'm tired of writing normal ships, so I'm writing a new one between my OC and Ryuko. Plus, they've already had a child together so there's no going back. HA! I thought ahead this time! Though don't worry! I'm thinking of writing another version with Ryuko x Mako pairing in it.**

 **It will be taking place during the anime, my OC will be in it but won't be together with Ryuko...in that way. What do you mean 'what do you mean'? I know what I'm on about. You'll just have to wait for the story to be written if you want to know more.**

 **So on with chapter 2!**

When the sun came up the next day, Ryuko woke up and saw she was alone in bed. Yawning, she figured Ben had already woken up and was making breakfast. So she got a morning shower, brushed her teeth and changed into fresh clothes. When she looked at the calander and saw what day it was, she became very upset and depressed.

She walked into the kitchen to see Ben at the stove, cooking up some food while Yuuki watched from a highchair that wasn't there yesterday. Ben turned around and when he saw Ryuko was awake, he said "Good morning sleepyhead. How you feeling today?"

Ryuko just muttered a "Good morning honey" before walking out the door, confusing Ben and Yuuki, who looked at her dad and said "Why mama sad?"

Ben just said "I don't know sweetheart. Must be the weather or something"

Soon, the Mankanschoks woke up to the wonderful smell of fresh pancakes and came into the kitchen to see Ben was cooking. They all immediately dug in to the baked goods and found them to be very tasty. When Ben finished his, he asked them all a serious question.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Ryuko? She came into the kitchem earlier looking all sad and depressed. She only muttered a good morning before heading out without having any breakfast"

The Mankanschoks looked at each other nervously. Mataro answered for them. "Well, you see. When Ryuko stopped Ragyo from turning the world into clothes...on the same day of every month, she'd become very sad and depressed. It's because..." But Ben finished it or him with realisation on his face.

"It's because she lost Senketsu on this day" Everyone looked at him confused. Mako asked "How do you know that? Can you read minds!?" She suddenly got very excited.

Ben just chuckled before answering. "Yes, I can. But that's not how I know. In my dimension, you all don't exist. You are all part of a television show from Japan called Kill La Kill. It was really popular for all the action it has and for the... _slight_ innuendo in it. I was a fan of the show you see and watched it over and over again"

Everyone made an "Oh!" face. Suddenly, Ben's face lit up. "I have an idea how I can cheer her up!"

He told everyone his plan while he was feeding Yuuki her milk. When he finished, everyone didn't look so sure. "Are you sure you can do that Ben? What if it doesn't work?" Mrs M asked uncertainly.

Ben just smirked. "Don't worry mam. I have done this sort of thing before and it always works out" Mataro and his parents just smiled uneasily and unsurely before nodding their heads.

Mr M told Ben he could find Ryuko on the road that used to lead to Hono Town before it sank. He thanked them and took Yuuki with him and started to look for Ryuko.

It took a couple hours, but thanks to some asking, Ben was able to find the road that led to where Hono Town was. He walked to the end and saw Ryuko was sat on the edge with her feet dangling. He walked over and made his presence known.

"Can I join you?"

She looked to her left and saw Ben was there with Yuuki in his arms. She smiled and nodded. Ben smiled back and sat next to her. They sat in silence. Just gazing at the water. The occasional splash from fish jumping out the water.

Ben broke the silence. "I know what's wrong. I know why you're upset. And I know what you're going through"

Ryuko shook her head. "No you don't. You don't know what I'm going through Drago! You didn't see him burn to death in your arms!"

Ben wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her to him and let her cry. He sighed before speaking again. "I do know Ryuko. I'm the last living member of my family remember? I watched my mother and siblings grow old and watched them die. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop it" Tears collected and fell from Ben's eyes. Yuuki tried to wipe them away as she sensed her dad was getting upset. He smiled at her.

"But we need to remember. They may be gone physically, but they'll always live on in our hearts, in our memories and in our souls. They'll live on, as long as we remember them"

Ryuko nodded. She knew he was right. She knows how he feels. She lost her dad last year and told him about it. He told her his secret and she comforted him as he cried that night. She looked up at him, smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Yuuki giggled, glad her parents were happy again. Ryuko giggled at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the head. They both soon stood up after watching the horizon for a few more minutes.

On their way home, Ben wrapped his left arm around her. She placed her left hand over his and gave it a squeeze before snuggling into his shoulder. They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Ben brought up something unexpected.

"Listen sweetie. If you had the chance, would you like to see Senketsu again?"

Ryuko looked at him in disbelief. "Of course I would! He was my best friend. Or as Mako would put it, 'my sunday best'. But..." She became downcast. "It's impossible. He's gone and never coming back" She was close to tears again. Yuuki held her arms out to her mom and Ryuko took her and hugged her tightly.

Ben just brought her to a stop and turned her to face him. "There's something you need to know Ryuko"

Ryuko looked confused but nodded anyway and let her fiance continue. "Senketsu isn't dead"

Ryuko's eyes widened. "Babe, this isn't funny. Don't say that, it isn't funny!"

Ben just wrapped his girls in his arms and said "I'm not joking honey. I'd never joke about that. But I'm serious. Senketsu is still alive. Don't you remember? On the day of Honoji Academy's Graduation Ceremony? You heard Senketsu then right?"

Ryuko nodded. She did hear Senketsu on that day, she also saw him. He helped her defeat Hoomaru when she tried to continue Ragyo's plan. But, where was Ben going with this?

"Honey, Where are you going with this?"

Ben just smiled and continued. "Senketsu Ryuko, is everywhere. He's in the air, the ocean, the trees and everyone who knew him. And...I have the power to give him back his physical form" He smiled wider.

Ryuko just gasped. "W-what...did you...just say? Y-you can bring him back!?"

Ben nodded. "That I can Ryuko. That I can. We just need to go somewhere private and we can get started"

Ryuko smiled the brightest and happiest smile ever and nodded. She then lead him to a field that wasn't in use since it was still early in the morning.

Ben gave Ryuko one more look before taken a few steps in front of her. He then turned to her and said "One more thing Ryuko. In order for this to work, you need to give me something in return. It can be anything. It could even be meaningless. Just tell me what you want to offer up, and I'll use it" Ben smiled a secret smile, knowing what she was going to do.

Ryuko thought long and hard. What did she have that she didn't want? She searched through everything she owns and couldn't think of anything. She sighed. Looks like she's going to have to be disappointed.

"There isn't anything I want to give up Drago. Everything I have means too much to me to give up. And nothing I own is meaningless. I'm sorry" She frowned.

Ben on the other hand, grinned a big grin. "Don't be sorry sweetie. Now, let's begin" He started to move his arms, but Ryuko, confused, just asked "Wait! I didn't give you anything. How are you going to do it?"

Ben smiled and answered honestly. "You did give me something honey. You gave me an honest answer. That's more than enough. Now, let's bring your friend back!" Ryuko beamed. She did it. She gave something that was enough to bring back Senketsu!

Closing his eyes, Ben raised his arms upwards before bringing them down in front of him. "I call upon the energy of the world. The oceans. The trees. The animals and insects. I call upon the voices of the people living on the planet. I call upon the shocking power of electricity. And, I call upon the essence of one Kamui Senketsu. Come to me, NOW! _Attracto_!"

Suddenly, four orbs appeared in front of Ben. One was multi coloured, one was pure white, another was full of ash, air, water and embers, and the last one was full of electricity.

Ben took the one full of ash and the one of different colours while reciting. "Essence and energy. Together, they will give the form of the being" He brought them together and they fused into one orb of black with red highlights. It then expanded and started to change shape, a shape Ryuko knew all to well. She smiled brightly.

"Senketsu!" But when she didn't get a reaction, she continued to listen and watch as Ben moved the pure white orb in front of him. "The voices, to give him speech. To talk with everyone. Even those he couldn't talk to before" Ryuko's eyes widened. Senketsu was going to be able to speak with other people.

But the ritual wasn't done. Ben brought forth the orb of electricity and placed in front of Senketsu. Before he continued, he closed his eyes and two pairs of ear protectors appeared. One was already on Yuuki, but the other just hovered in front of Ryuko.

"Put on those protectors Ryuko. When he wakes up, he's going to scream really loud from his abrupt wake up call" Ryuko nodded and put on the ear protectors. She saw Bens lips move but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Finally, the power of electricity. To give him, life once again" and he fused the orb with the form of Senketsu. He crackled with electricity for a few seconds, but he started to twitch and squirm. Suddenly, his eyes flew wide open and he screamed at the top of his lungs, if he had lungs that is.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! STOP ELECTRICUTING MEEEEEE!" He screamed so loud, Ben ended up dropping him to cover his own ears.

When Senketsu stopped flailing around from the shocking experience, he stood up and looked at Ben. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WAS THAT REALLY NECCESSARY!?"

Ben jusy chuckled before he answered. "I'm sorry Senketsu. But you would have taken three months to get that energy back and wake up. It was better to give you that energy straight away and wake you up now"

Senketsu then got confused. "Sorry but, who are you? And where am I? Last thing I remember was burning while me and Ryuko fell from the stratosphere" He held his head with his right sleeve.

Ryuko, having taken off the ear protectors, looked in awe. She wanted to say something. He seemed to still have his memory, but would he recognise her? She didn't care. She needed to speak to him again.

"Senketsu? Is it really you?" Senketsu, hearing his name, turned around. When he saw Ryuko, his eyes widened and tears began to well up. "R-Ryuko? Is that you?"

Ryuko nodded. Tears were in her eyes. _He remembers me!_

 _She still remembers me!_ When he saw Yuuki in her arms though, his happiness was replaced with confusion. "Why have you got a baby in your arms? How long was I gone!? In fact, how am I even alive!?"

Ben and Ryuko laughed. Poor Senketsu was confused. Ryuko went over and stood next to Ben. "You were gone for a year Senketsu. This is my two year old daughter Yuuki. This is my fiance Ben. He's the one who brought you back"

Senketsu looked at Ben. He then smiled, crossed his sleeve across his chest and bowed in respect. "Thank you, for bringing me back"

Ben nodded. "It's good to have you back Senketsu. But the reunion isn't over just yet"

Ryuko and Senketsu were confused. What did he mean?

Ben just stepped away from Ryuko and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. His clothes started to glow and morph. Soon, he was wearing what looked like an adult's sailor uniform, but unlike Senketsu, instead of being black and red, it was blue and white. And instead of a skirt, it had trousers. Now they were even more confused.

Ryuko then saw what Ben was wearing on his left hand. "Wait! Is that a Sek-i-teko!? That uniform is a kamui!?"

Ben nodded. "How the hell do you have a kamui!? I thought only Senketsu, Junketsu and Senrakoketsu were the only ones ever made!?"

Ben rubbed the back of his head. "The truth is Ryuko, you know when you came home from your first day of school and the postman gave you a package?"

Realisation hit Ryuko. That kamui was in that package. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ben sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't have gone to see your dad. Remember? He wanted to give you Senketsu but Yui got there before you and killed him before he could tell you everything. As for why I have it? I visited him and asked him to make one for me but be able to hear her, you can too"

Ryuko's eyes widened. Ben's kamui could talk as well? "What's her name?"

Ben smiled. "Su'usanoo. And she's Senketsu's older sister"

Senketsu's eyes widened. He had a sister? Suddenly, they all heard a motherly voice. "Greetings Ryuko and Senketsu. It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

They looked around, but Ryuko looked and saw it came from Su'usanoo. Near the base of his neck, were two eyes that were ocean blue with white pupils.

"Su'usanoo? I really can hear you" Ryuko couldn't see it, but she could tell she was smiling. "Yes you can my dear. Ben has told me all about you two. While you were gone, he introduced me to little Yuuki. And, surprisingly, it seems she can hear me as well"

Ryuko looked at Yuuki and saw her clapping and giggling. "Hiya auntie Su'usan!" Su'usanoo chuckled. "Hello again little one. I hope you've been good for your mommy and daddy" to which Yuuki just giggled and nodded. "Hehehe. Good girl"

Ryuko was amazed that Yuuki was listening to Su'usanoo. Usually she's very shy around people. But then again, Su'usanoo wasn't a person. She isn't human or clothing, yet she is human and clothing at the same time, just like her and Senketsu are. What amazed her more was that Yuuki called her 'auntie'. Amazing.

They stayed in the park for a few more hours talking and introducing Senketsu to Su'usanoo. When it was almost lunch time, they headed home. Ben was carrying Yuuki in his arms with Su'usanoo still on and Ryuko was carrying Senketsu in her arms and was talking with him. Catching him up on everything that has happened the past year and telling him how she met Ben and had Yuuki.

Surprisingly, she didn't break down into tears when she told Senketsu what happened to her before she met Ben. She carried on talking with a smile on her face, making Ben smile. He was so proud of her. It seems she now sees that incident as a distant memory.

When they got home, and Ryuko opened the door, they were met with Mako sat on the floor waiting for them to come home. She smiled when she saw Ryuko was carrying Senketsu. It seems Ben's plan worked after all. She couldn't be happier.

"Welcome home Senketsu! How you been? Wait! I shouldn't ask that! You were dead all this time so how can you answer that!?"

But Senketsu shocked her when he spoke to her. "Hello Mako. I never got the chance to properly thank you for helping save Ryuko from Junketsu did I? Well, now that I can speak to all humans, I thank you from the deepest part of my life fibers"

Mako was frozen in place. She lifted her arm stiffly and pointed. "D-did I just hear Senketsu talk?" She pinched herself, to check if she was dreaming, but when she felt pain and saw everyone nod, she knew it wasn't a dream.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out together. Mako became very friendly with Ben and even offered to babysit Yuuki if he and Ryuko need some alone time, which they reluctantly agreed to.

They were sat in the living room watching T.V, when Ben's face suddenly lit up. Ryuko, who was sat on his lap in his arms, felt this and asked "What's wrong Drago?"

Ben just looked at her with a smile. "I think we should pay Satsuki a visit tomorrow. It'll give me a chance to meet my future sister-in-law and for Yuuki to meet her auntie"

Ryuko suddenly became very nervous. She forgot all about her big sister not knowing what happened two years ago. She sighed. She knew they'd have to meet sooner or later anyway, so she reluctantly agreed. "Alright. But be warned. She can get a bit protective over me, especially when she found out we're sisters. So be ready to be challenged for my hand in marriage and to prove you aren't someone horrible. Someone like _Ragyo_ for instance" She shuddered remembering the woman she thought was dead. She still didn't think of that _woman_ as her mother. She saw Mrs M as more of a mother than her as she actually treated her like a daughter.

Ben wrapped his arms tighter around Ryuko to comfort her. "Don't think of that woman right now honey. She's gone for good. She crushed her heart right in front of you and drifted away into space as life fibers. So don't worry about it. And besides, I'm sure I'll win over Satsuki easily with my charm. It worked on you didn't it?" He smirked confidently, causing Ryuko to roll her eyes, wondering how she fell for such a weirdo. But he was her weirdo, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay. Just be careful though. Make one wrong move and she'll declare you unfit to marry me and make sure you never see me again"

Ben nodded. He knew he needed to tread carefully with Satsuki. She had a terrible upbringing and didn't know how to act right around certain people.

Soon, they heard Yuuki begin to cry. They put her to bed an hour ago so she must want feeding and/or changing. Ryuko stood up and went to get her, she forgot how hard it was being a mother to a two year old.

When Yuuki was changed and fed, they all had some dinner before retiring for the night. Ben placed Yuuki in her cot, which he brought with him, and got into bed with Ryuko cuddling up to him. He sighed in bliss. "I've missed this Ryuko. Having you in my arms. I forgot how good it feels"

Ryuko sighed as well before snuggling more into him with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. She lifted her head up and gave him a kiss. "I've missed this as well Drago. I missed you and Yuuki everyday I was gone. And I'm sorry I didn't write for over a month. As you know, I was in a coma and woke up really angry from finding out who I really am"

Ben sighed and nodded before he tightened his hold on her. "I know. You don't have to apologise for that Ryuko. You learnt not to let your anger take control of you and learnt to let it go. It wasn't your fault She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named altered your memories and took control of you. We're back together now. And I'm not letting you go again" He smiled down at her and she smiled back before they closed in for another kiss.

They pulled back and Ben said "Goodnight love. Sweet dreams" and Ryuko replied with "Goodnight my dragon. Sleep well" before they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **And there is the second chapter. I wrote this yesterday before bed so I'm very tired. *YAWN!* Anyway. As I haven't had any reviews yet, since both these chapters were published today, I'm not going to update for at least a week. Maybe earlier. It depends how I feel, especially since I'm home alone cause my foster carers have gone on holiday and won't be back until next Sunday. So I'm going to be very busy taking care of the house and our pets. We have two dogs and a parrot (Which is annoying the hell out of me as it keeps calling for my foster dad every two fecking minutes!).**

 **So I hope you've enjoyed my fic so far. I made sure this one was shorter on purpose. I'm not writing chapters the length of the first one ever again. EVER!**

 **Before I go, Can you please take a read of my other fics From Another World and True Friendship? They need love as no one is reviewing them! If you leave a review, I'll keep them up. If not, I'll write a notice about it. If people don't answer that, then they'll be deleted. Never to be read again.**

 **Which will be very fecking upsetting for me as I've worked so fecking hard on them.**

 **So, until next time my lovely readers!**

 **Remember! Leave a review and to follow and/or fave! But please, no flames. They make me upset.**

 **Cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it seems I'm updating earlier than expected. I'm not going to say anything, except one thing.**

 **You are probably wondering why Yuuki is teething at two instead of around six months right? As I said, there was a lot of blood when she was born, but they couldn't find anything wrong with her so they thought she was perfectly healthy. It turns out, she had a problem that I'm calling 'late teething pains'. This means, if you were born a month early, you won't start teething until you are around two years old. You will get your teeth, they'll just hurt more when coming out.**

 **So now, enjoy the next chapter.**

The next day, Ryuko was the first to wake up. When she awoke, she saw Ben was still asleep with his arms around her. She smiled and decided to snuggle with him more for a few minutes. But that peace was interrupted when Yuuki started to stir from her slumber.

Sighing, she got out of bed and did her morning routines before changing and picking up Yuuki, who was waiting for her mother by the bars of her crib, and took her to the kitchen to change her nappy. Luckily, she only did a pee, so she cleaned her with some wet wipes and put some cream on her to prevent nappy rash. Yuuki was giggling and kicking the whole time as she was ticklish. Ryuko had to grab her legs in order to put the diaper on her and, when she was done, she gave Yuuki her morning milk before she started to make some breakfast for her and Ben.

While she was cooking some bacon and sausages, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She expected it to be Ben, but when she turned around and saw Mako her best friend, she laughed.

Mako was still asleep. She must have smelt the food cooking and sleep walked to the source, looking for food. She suddenly heard a small chuckle behind her. Turning the other way, she saw Ben was leaning against the door to his and Ryuko's room with a smile on his face.

"Do you want me to come back later?" He smirked while Ryuko blushed. But she smiled anyway, knowing he was just teasing. She's known him long enough anyway to know when he's just teasing. He knows she'd never cheat on him unless she had a reason, like if she didn't love him anymore, which won't happen as she loves him very much and she wouldn't have accepted his proposal otherwise.

"Very funny Drago. Can you take her back to her room upstairs for me? I need to finish making breakfast for us. It's the first room on the left" Ben nodded before picking up Mako bridal style and carrying her upstairs. As she said, he entered the first room on the left and put Mako in the bed that was obviously slept in. When he made sure she was tucked in, he made his way back downstairs and went into the kitchen, where he saw Ryuko was just finished cooking the food.

Bacon rashers on a plate next to some sausages with eggs and some fruit and a few pancakes on each plate. He started to drool, but not just at the food. The way the sun shined through the window and fell onto Ryuko made her look heavenly. Like she was an angel sent from heaven just to be with him.

He must have been staring for a few minutes because he saw Ryuko smile and blush at him before walking over and giving him a kiss, which snapped him out of it and he gladly returned.

"What was that for?" he asked her when they broke the kiss.

Ryuko just smiled. "For being perfect. And for being the best lover a girl could ask for. I love you so much Ben" She then grasped him in a tight hug, a bit too tight. Almost as if she was scared he was going to disappear from her life.

Ben frowned but returned the hug all the same. "I'm far from perfect Ryuko. If anyone is perfect, it's you. You faced your past with a new attitude and you looked at what happened to be nothing more than a distant memory. I can't tell you how proud I am of you for that" Ryuko smiled into the hug and shook her head.

"That's a matter of opinion sweetie. You're perfect to me and I'm perfect to you. We love each other and we love our perfect daughter. She has the most loving parents a child could ask for and we have the most adorable girl parents could ask for. So, let's agree that we're both perfect. And that our family is perfect. Yes?"

Ben smiled before nodding. Then they shared a kiss again, but got interrupted by Yuuki because she giggled and clapped at her parents. They chuckled at her before they sat down and started to eat their breakfast.

They talked while they ate, with Ryuko asking what he had been doing the past couple years while she was gone. Ben just told her he ended up getting a part time job in a local supermarket as a cashier so he could earn more money to provide for Ryuko and Yuuki. He also told her that he was a little worried after he didn't get a letter from Ryuko for around a month, but before she could apologise again, he said he knew what happened anyway and knew she'd be alright, promptly cheering her up.

After they ate breakfast, they decided to go and see Satsuki. They left a note on the table for Mako and her family so they knew where they went and left the house.

Ryuko led the way to the Kiryuin manor house that Satsuki was living in and they walked in relative silence. Only talking if they felt like it. When they turned the corner and saw they were nearly there, Ben started to get nervous.

"Ryuko? I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. I mean, what if Satsuki doesn't approve of me and you? What if she tries to take Yuuki away from us? What if..." Ryuko stopped him before he had a panic attack.

"Babe. You'll be fine. You were real confident yesterday about meeting Satsuki, so why are you nervous now?" Ben just looked at her with a "Really?" look.

Ryuko then remembered. Ben had a social disability that only took effect when he was somewhere new or meeting someone new for the first time. "Oh, that's right. You're socially awkward with new people" She sighed. "Don't worry Ben. She won't take Yuuki away from us or do anything of the sort. She may seem stuck up, but she's really caring when it comes to people in my life. Though, she may try to test you to see what kind of person you are"

Ben gulped before taking a calming breath. "You're right Ryuko. Sorry for getting a bit panicked" She smiled and wrapped her arm around his right. "You know, you keep calling me Ben today. What's with that? Not that I'm complaining"

Ryuko just answered with "I just felt like it I guess. You're still my dragon and the only one for me, but I just felt like calling you by your real name. I have to get used to it anyway. For when we are married, I have to say your name in my vows so I can't call you Drago"

Ben nodded. That made sense. He was about to ask something else, but stopped when he felt Ryuko let go of his arm. He looked and saw they were now in front of the two huge doors of the Kiryuin mansion. _It's so much bigger than I thought! Satsuki really lives here!?_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ryuko rang the doorbell. After waiting for a few minutes, Soroi answered the door and smiled when he saw Ryuko. "Ah! Lady Ryuko. Good to see you. I take it you're here to see the miss?"

Ryuko nodded. "Yes Soroi. I have some business to attend to with her. Is she in at all?"

Soroi nodded. "Yes, she is. She's just having her annual morning shower. She'll be with you in a minute" He let them in, but when he saw Ben was still standing outside, looking nervous while holding Yuuki tightly in his arms, he said "Are you alright sir? You seem to be nervous for some reason"

Ryuko just said "Don't worry Soroi, Ben is always nervous when meeting new people. Plus, he's never been in a mansion before and doesn't know the correct etiquette"

He just nodded before gesturing for Ben to enter. Ben nodded in thanks and walked inside. When Soroi closed the door, he led them to the living area and gestured for them to take a seat and wait while he went to get Satsuki.

While waiting, Ben looked around nervously, while Yuuki looked in awe and Ryuko just read a magazine that was conveniently on the coffee table.

After waiting for a few minutes, they saw Soroi walk in with a tray with three cups of tea and a kettle and a bottle of milk for Yuuki. "The miss will be with you shortly. She's just getting ready. While you wait, how about some tea? And I prepared some milk for the little one as well" Ryuko and Ben said thanks, the latter being less nervous now, and Ben gave Yuuki the milk to drink.

When they were almost finished with their tea, they heard someone walking down the stairs. They then heard a voice come from the same direction. "Well Ryuko, what do I have the pleasure of having you come to visit me for?" Standing near the couch they were sitting on, was Satsuki Kiryuin. She had regrown her hair again and was wearing a white dressing gown. Her hair was slightly damp, showing she had just come out of the shower.

Ryuko stood up and gave her sister a hug. "We just wanted to come and visit you sis. There are a couple people I want you to meet and a couple things you need to know"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow before looking at Ben and Yuuki. "Really? Well then. Introduce me to your friends and we'll get down to business" Ryuko nodded and gestured for Ben to stand up.

"Satsuki, this is Benjamin Dando. He helped me out with a problem I had a couple years ago. And this is Yuuki. She's two years old and...she's our...daughter"

As soon as Ryuko said 'daughter', she raised both eyebrows. She was about to make a retort, but Ben stuck out his right hand while bowing. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Satsuki"

Satsuki ignored the hand and gave a firm look at Ben. "Don't think speaking like that will automatically make me approve of you Ben. I know nothing about you, and to find out _now_ that you and my sister have a daughter together? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now"

Ben stood straight again and looked nervously at the floor, suddenly going mute. Ryuko, thankfully, came to his aid. "Because he loves me sis. And I love him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you'd react like this. First you'd demand to see him, then demand to know why we have a child while we're not married. It was Drago's idea to come here and see you so you could meet your niece..." Satsuki interrupted.

"'Drago'? Who's Drago?"

Ryuko answered with "Ben is Drago. It's a nickname I gave him. Don't ask why, it's too embarrassing" Satsuki raised her eyebrow again but said nothing. Allowing her sister to continue.

"Anyway, it was his idea to come here, so you could meet Yuuki and him. I know it's unexpected to find out that your sister, who you thought was dead all those years, to suddenly come and say she has a child with someone, but it was before we even met. And you don't have to worry. Ben and me are engaged, he asked me two days ago when he just appeared out of the blue"

Satsuki nodded. "At least he has the decency to ask for your hand Ryuko. But that doesn't mean I approve of him. There is only one way to prove he is right for you" She then smirked cunningly. Ben didn't like that smirk, he knew it would mean bad things.

Ryuko asked "What way is that sis?" Satsuki just nodded before replying. "Why, he has to satisfy me of course. In any way I want"

Ben and Ryuko's eyes widened. Satisfy her? In any way she wants? They didn't like the sound of that. But Ryuko shocked Ben with her answer. "Fine. Just make it quick. I don't like the idea of it, but if that's what it takes for us to be together, then so be it"

Ben was shocked, he thought Ryuko would have fought against her sister at this idea. It seems she was starting to go back to her old self, before she met Ben. The days she was a loner at her school.

Satsuki nodded before gesturing Ben to follow her upstairs. Gulping, Ben handed Yuuki to Ryuko and gave her a kiss before saying "Don't worry Ryuko. I'll prove to her I deserve to be with you"

Ryuko gave him another kiss before he followed Satsuki upstairs. She lead him to her bedroom and held the door open for him before gesturing him to enter first. When they entered, Satsuki turned him around so he was facing her, before shoving him onto the bed and straddling him.

He immediately sat up and tried to protest. "Wait, my lady! I can't..." But Satsuki shut him up by forcing him into a kiss and holding his head there with her arms around his neck. Ben pushed against her, but she proved too strong. His hands moved some of her dressing gown, and she mistook it as him trying to get it off.

She pulled back and said "Is someone eager to see me without my clothes on?" To which Ben responded by shaking his head. He tried to speak again. "Satsuki, I can't..." She silenced him with another kiss. While she kissed him, she removed her dressing gown and threw it away.

She pulled back and Ben saw she was now only in her underwear. She was wearing a plain white bra and panties that were slightly see through, giving Ben enough visual of her hard nipples and shaved kitten. He turned his head away, not wanting to look. If Ryuko knew what Satsuki was trying to do, she'd kill not just her sister, but him as well.

Taking a deep breath, Ben tried to speak again. But before he could utter a word, Satsuki grabbed his head and buried it in her bosom. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed as hard as he could to get her off. When he managed to get far enough away, he said "Lady Satsuki...please! Stop this! I can't do it. It isn't right!"

Satsuki released him. She raised an eyebrow before asking, or demanding, "Why can't you? What's so wrong with giving me some satisfaction with making love with my sister's fiancé?"

Ben looked away. Unable to look her in the eye. "Am I not beautiful enough?" She said it so softly, Ben thought he misheard her.

"Satsuki, you are a very beautiful woman. You can have any man you want. Any man except for me. I belong to Ryuko, and only Ryuko. It's not because of you Satsuki. It's because I know Ryuko is scared. She's scared that she may lose me to you. Scared I may cheat on her over and over again. She's scared she may not be enough for me, when she is. She's more than enough. I love her with all my heart and soul. I would lay down my life for her and I know she would do the same. So, I'm sorry Satsuki. But I can't do this"

Ben was shocked when he heard Satsuki begin to chuckle before saying "Well done Ben. You passed the test of loyalty"

Ben made a confused face. Test of loyalty? Didn't she say it was a test of satisfaction?

"If you're wondering why I said 'loyalty' instead of 'satisfaction', it's because you have just satisfied me with your answer. You have proven to not only be loyal to Ryuko, you have now proven you are able to satisfy me without having to actually satisfy me"

Ben beamed, he was so glad, confused, but glad Satsuki was satisfied with his answer. "So, does this mean you approve of me and Ryuko?" He flinched, ready for Satsuki to say the worst. But he became extremely happy with her answer.

"I do approve. But I'm warning you Ben. If you do anything to break her heart, if you hurt her in anyway, I'll personally hunt you down and make sure you can't satisfy another woman ever again. Understood?"

Ben nodded rapidly while covering his privates. Satsuki wasn't the only woman to threaten to neuter him, so he was hoping she was going to be the last.

Satsuki smiled before standing up and putting her dressing gown on again. "Good. Now let's go back downstairs and tell your fiancé and my little niece the good news"

And so they went back to the living area, where they saw Ryuko was sat on the couch with Yuuki in her arms. She was biting her thumb nail in nervousness, but when she heard someone enter the living room, she turned and saw Ben and her sister.

"Well? Did he pass?" Ryuko asked nervously. Satsuki smiled before answering. "Yes, he passed with flying colours. I am fully satisfied"

Ryuko lowered her head and tears started to gather in her eyes. Ben saw this and went to comfort her, but she refused to go near him. Ben was hurt. Ryuko didn't even know what happened and she was suddenly pushing him away.

Ben tried to reason with her. "Ryuko, me and Satsuki didn't sleep with each other. I just gave her a satisfactory answer and she approved"

Ryuko looked at him with tears falling from her eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that Drago? That you only 'talked' with Satsuki?"

Ben lowered his gaze. "She did try to get me to sleep with her, but I refused! I couldn't do it Ryuko! My love for you stopped me from giving in to desire. I couldn't and wouldn't sleep with Satsuki. Trust me. When have I ever lied to you? _Why_ would I lie to you?"

Ryuko looked Ben in the eyes. She searched his soul for the answer she desperately needed, she tried to find deception and falseness in them, but all she found was honesty and loyalty. For her. Crying even more, she wrapped her free arm around him and brought him into a deep kiss.

When they parted, Ryuko tearfully apologised. "I'm sorry sweetie. I should have known you'd never do anything like that. I'm so sorry" Ben just hugged her and Yuuki tightly while she continued to sob out sorry over and over again.

Satsuki watched the family with a serene smile on her face. But then she frowned. Ryuko said Ben helped her with a problem a couple years ago. What problem was that? She had to know, make sure nothing terrible happened to Ryuko so long ago. "I hate to break this up, but I would like to know how the two of you met. I think I have the right to know that, don't I?"

Ben and Ryuko sighed. But before they told Satsuki what happened, Ryuko asked "Don't you want to hold your niece first sis? Why don't you hold her while we tell the story? We'll give you the short version so you can spend more time with little Yuuki"

This caught Satsuki by surprise. Ryuko was trusting her to hold Yuuki while they told her how they met. Reluctantly nodding, Satsuki held out her arms and Ryuko handed Yuuki over to her. Yuuki seemed uncertain being in her arms at first, but when she saw Satsuki smile lovingly at her, she immediately giggled and clapped.

Everyone sighed in relief, it seemed Yuuki liked her aunt Satsuki, even if she wasn't so sure of her to begin with.

Satsuki looked in Yuuki's eyes and saw she had Ryuko's eyes. She also just noticed that her hair was a mixture of her parents. Dark brown hair that she got from her father, and red highlights that she got from her mother. She didn't need to be psychic to know she probably had a mixture of their personalities too. Satsuki looked at the loving parents and smiled at them.

"She's so beautiful. Just like her mother" Ryuko blushed from the compliment, not used to hearing her sister call her beautiful, let alone actually giving her a compliment. The moment was broken when Yuuki asked Satsuki "Who you?" and pointed at her.

Satsuki smiled. "I'm your aunty little one. Your aunty Satsuki. Can you say 'Satsuki'?"

Yuuki pulled a face while trying to pronounce her name. "Sa...Sat...Sats-key?"

Satsuki smiled and let out a small giggle. "Close enough. You'll get it soon enough"

Ben and Ryuko smiled at the bonding child and aunt. But they needed to get on with telling her how they met, so Ben cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to ruin this touching union, but we need to get down to business"

Satsuki sighed before nodding. She forgot she wanted to know how her sister and fiancé met, she figured it was because she wanted to get to know her niece more. But they all sat down. Ben and Ryuko on the loveseat, and Satsuki sat on the couch while holding Yuuki.

"So how did you two meet? And start from the beginning. I want to know everything" Ben and Ryuko just looked at each other, unsure who should start.

Eventually, they told Satsuki the whole story. From how Ryuko was raped by Tao to how she ended up giving birth to Yuuki a month early. Satsuki listened carefully while letting Yuuki play with her hair, which she didn't mind as long as Yuuki didn't pull it. Which, thankfully, she didn't.

When they finished telling Satsuki everything, she didn't say a word. She just sat there, Yuuki in her arms and her bangs covering her eyes. They didn't need her speak to know she wasn't happy.

They sat in silence, waiting for Satsuki to say something, anything. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, she finally spoke. "So it was Ben who encouraged you to find out who killed our father?"

"Yes. He told me it would help me get some closure. He also told me I'd meet someone I'd never think I would meet. He didn't tell me who it was, but after what happened between me and Ragyo at the stadium, I realised he meant you. Finding out you're my sister was something I never thought would happen in my life. I grew up, thinking I was an only child, only to find out I'm that... _monster's_ daughter. And to figure out you're my sister? That was the biggest shock of all"

Ben smiled lovingly at Ryuko before wrapping his arms around her in comfort, and she melted into his embrace while moving onto his lap.

Satsuki asked her next question. "And Ben taught you how to wield the Scissor Blade before you came to Honoji Academy?"

Ben nodded. He knew Satsuki wanted some answers right now, but he didn't like the way her Aura was starting to show. It was mostly a dim blue, but some parts were starting to turn a dull black. Showing how angry she is at the prospect of someone doing... _that_ to her little sister, even if she thought she was dead all those years.

Satsuki finally looked them in the eyes and asked one last question. "Are you sure it's love you feel for Ben and not thankfulness and admiration? It could be easy to confuse them for love after what you went through"

Ryuko's eyes widened. Is that what she really felt for Ben? Did she only admire Ben because of the way he treated her and took care of her? Is she only with him because she doesn't want to be alone?

"I-I...I-I t-think..." She couldn't get the words out. But Ben answered for her.

"It started as that when we first met. She was thankful I helped her and admired me for my kindness. But it turned into love soon after. I could tell by her Aura" Satsuki raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'Aura'. "I'll explain another time. But the point is, I read her Aura when she told me she loved me, I could see her Aura was a bright red with a tinge of green **(I don't know the colours of emotions through Aura, just going with what I think)**. The red meant she did love me, and the green meant she was telling the truth but was sad. She was sad because she thought I didn't love her back. But when I told her I did, it became tinged in blue. Showing she was happy"

Satsuki nodded. She understood the use of Aura, but to meet someone who could actually see it and understand it? That was new. If he could see Aura and read it, does he have the ability to control it? She needed to find out.

"So are you able to control Aura then? If so, can you show me?"

Ben looked at Ryuko, as if to ask for her permission. When she nodded and kissed his cheek, he immediately said "Sure. I'll show an easy one. I'll be able to do it inside since it'll easily dissipate when I cut the flow to it"

Ryuko, knowing what he was going to do, got off his lap and sat by him, allowing him to move his right arm out in front of him. They watched for a few seconds, but when nothing was happening, Satsuki was about to ask what was taking so long, but was cut off when she saw a blue energy rise out of his palm and begin to gather into a sphere. She recognised the energy as Aura, for Aura's main colour was blue, but easily changed colour depending on your emotions.

As the energy was gathering, it started to rotate. Soon, they could hear a faint humming noise coming from the orb of Aura. Satsuki looked at Ben and saw he closed his eyes so he could concentrate on forming the orb. When it was a decent size, he opened his eyes.

"This is what is known as an Aura Sphere. In a world I visited, there are these creatures with special powers, but a couple of them had the ability to manipulate Aura like this and use it against others. These creatures are known as Pokémon. And I only know of nine of these Pokémon that can use this attack" He then cut of the flow to the orb and it soon dissipated into blue sparks of Aura.

Satsuki was amazed. Ben had mastered the control of Aura. To master such a thing means you have control over your emotions. She shook her head, she didn't want to focus on that now. She nodded at Ben, satisfied with the answers they've given her today.

They stayed and talked for a few more hours, Yuuki eventually fell asleep in Satsuki's arms, and they decided it was time to go home. But Ryuko had one more surprise for her sister before they left.

"By the way sis. Senketsu is back" Satsuki's eyes widened.

"How!? I thought you watched him burn while you fell from the sky!?"

Ryuko nodded. "Yes, I did. But thanks to this big lug" She nudged her fiancé who blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "He used some of his power to bring Senketsu back. Not only that, but he's got all his memories and all the power he had is still there. He's even able to speak to everyone now"

Satsuki was thankful she was still sitting down. If she was standing up, she would've needed to sit down or she'd faint from the shock. She then looked at Ben with confusion "Why did you bring Senketsu back? Ryuko's not going to need to synch with him since the world isn't in any danger"

But she saw their faces darken. Ryuko spoke. "Actually sis. That's one of the reason's Drago is here"

 **And there's chapter three! Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! So, tell me what you think in a review. Also, who liked the part about Satsuki trying to seduce Ben? If you were hoping he'd give in to desire, sorry (not sorry)! The truth is, my OC Ben is actually me. His description in the first chapter is what I look like, but the age isn't my real age. And the reason he didn't sleep with Satsuki is because I would never do that to someone I'm dating, even if she said she was okay with it. So, if I'm not a cheater in real life, why should I be in the fiction world?**

 **And so you know, I WILL be adding a lemon between my OC Ben and Ryuko, but what I want to know is, do you want me to add Mako so she can see, or feel, why Ryuko calls Ben Drago? If you do, tell me in a review or by PMing me.**

 **I've already made a start on the final chapter as I've already figured out how it's going to end and I am in the process of writing the next chapter! So hopefully, I'll be able to update soon!**

 **Anyway, tell me in a review what you think. Also, follow and or fave this story!**

 **So, until the next update my lovelies!**


	4. NOTICE! NOT AN UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Hey all you loyal readers! I'm sorry my stories are taking so long to be updated and I know you are looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, college is being a pain in the bloody ass! They've given me lots of work to do, plus work I've already given in TWICE, and I have to spend most of my time either doing homework or learning my lines, which are in bloody KLINGON by the way.**

 **I've also recently moved out of my carer's home to my home town. So I have to get my stuff in the right places (Living on my own is easy yet hard at the same time!).**

 **So I'm sorry to say I won't be updating for a little while. BUT! I promise I will still write my chapters when I've got the time and update when each chapter is finished.**

 **Also, all my friends in college are making me make videos on Facebook of me singing songs. And I've promised a friend who has just had an operation and won't be around for three to four weeks that I'd dedicate a song to her.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, please don't stop reading the stories, and I promise I will give you a chapter soon even if it kills me!**

 **And so you know, some readers are either asking if my story A Fresh Start will be or could be a harem story between Ash, May and Dawn. I'm sorry to say it will not be. I understand why you want me to do that, but it is an Advanceshipping story and will not be changed. The harem story is Worlds Greatest Master, which I'm having trouble writing by the way. So I'm sorry to disappoint. Seriously, I am sorry.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand why I've not updated for months, literally MONTHS!**

 **I apologise once again, but hopefully, I'll be able to update at least one story or one chapter for each story by the end of February or start of March.**

 **And I've now taken down the poll and am going to announce who the two girls will be!**

 **The winners are (Drum roll)…**

 **Aria with 18 votes and Miette with 15 votes!**

 **Those are the two girls who will be getting added to the harem! So thanks for taking the time to vote for them!**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon and keep you happy!**

 **Thanks and goodbye!**


End file.
